Heartflakes
by Aoi Wings
Summary: Jika kebetulan itu takdir, kenapa harus 3 kali? Gadis tersebut juga sama dengan gadis remaja lainnya. Namun baginya 5-ve sangat keren dengan suara vocal masing-masing anngotannya. "Kau membuat bukuku rusak," Pengelihatan itu datangnya dari hati. Chapter 1 : Prolog ;Kebetulan.


**Heartflakes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Typoo, Bad EYD ect.

Chapter 1 : Prolog; Kebetulan

"_Jika kebetulan lebih dari 3 kali itu namannya takdir..." ( Rei- Chocholate) _

Suara kereta api mulai timbul saat ini, pukul 16.00 kereta api sampai di peron 3 Shinjuku. Semua orang dengan berbagai kesibukan tengah memperhatikan jadwal keberangkatan kereta selanjutnya, berharap agar waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Kereta bawah tanah tersebut berhenti perlahan dan mulai membukakan pintu di tiap gerbongnya, membuat segerombolan orang dengan tertib keluar dan segera menuju pintu keluar stasiun Shinjuku.

Terdengar tawa dan teriakan sekelompok remaja perempuan berseragam sekolah yang tengah asik melihat sebuah video yang ditayangkan sejenak di layar iklan yang disediakan pihak stasiun. Sebuah video yang menampilkan sekelompok boyband yang baru-baru ini sangat di gandrungi oleh gadis-gadis. Berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat remaja-remaja tersebut orang dewasa tampak acuh dengan video itu, membuat semakin jelas jurang pemisah antara orang dewasa dan remaja.

Video musik yang menampilkan pria-pria tampan tersebut masih terdengar dan mengimbangi teriakan remaja-remaja perempuan yang sangat menyukainya. Hingga seorang gadis yang baru memasuki stasiun mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan remaja-remaja perempuan lain, gadis ini berjalan dan menempatkan posisinya dibalik tembok yang membelakangi layar besar tersebut. Dia ingin sekali mendengar lagu terbaru boyband tersebut tanpa diketahui remaja-remaja yang lain.

5 menit berlalu dan video music tersebut selesai. Remaja-remaja yang tadinya bergerombol dan saling berteriak terlihat membubarkan diri, saling berlari tak mau ketinggalan kereta maupun mimilih ke bagian tempat tunggu. Gadis dengan syal kelabu dibalik tembok juga telah selesai mendegarkan lagu tersebut beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan pelan memasuki kereta. Wajahnya ditundukkan ketika berhadapan dengan banyak orang. Tak berharap ditunjukan tempat duduk, gadis tersebut berjalan dan menimbang-nimbang tempat duduknya.

Sebuah kebetulan ada tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari pintu keluar gerbong yang kosong. Gadis tersebut segera duduk dan mencari posisi nyaman untuknya. Gerbong ini terlihat sepi dan hanya beberapa orang disini yang kebanyakan tengah tenggelam dalam ponsel pintarnya. Gadis dengan syal kelabu tersebut terlihat tenang dengan tas selempangan yang ada dipanguannya. Ditolehkannya wajah ke jendela disampingnya, tangannya menyentuh jendela. Dingin yang dirasakannya. Jendela tersebut hampir membeku terkena udara musim dingin.

Kereta mulai berjalan dan membawanya kedalam trowongan bawah tanah. Perjalananya tak jauh namun dapat membuat sedikit bosan untuk menunggu. Tangannya beralih mengambil ponsel pintar dari tas selempangannya, jari-jarinya mengeser setiap sebuah suara terdegar dari ponselnya. Dipasangkannya headseat ke telingannya dan mulai mendegarkan musik dari ponselnya, Drak act oleh 5-ve. Gadis tersebut juga sama dengan gadis remaja lainnya. Namun baginya 5-ve sangat keren dengan suara vocal masing-masing anngotannya.

Ditengah-tengah mendegarkan klimaks dari lagu 5-ve, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Gadis tersebut berjengkit karena kaget oleh sentuhan tersebut, segera dilepaskannya headseat yang terpasang di telinganya. Ditolehkan wajahnya ke arah seseorang yang tadi menepuknya, ditunggunya seseorang itu berbicara. Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah suara yang agak familiar menyapa pendegarannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Iya..," balas gadis tersebut sambil mengangguk pelan. Segera saja, pria berkacamata hitam tersebut duduk disebelahnya. Gadis tersebut kembali menundukan kepalannya, tak berani untuk sekedar mencoba menatap pria disampingnya. Penasaran dengan suara yang terdengar familiar padahal terlihat tak saling mengenal, membuat gadis tersebut bimbang. Pria dengan kacamata itu membuka buku dan mulai membacannya. Suara halaman demi halaman yang dibuka pria tersebut mendomisi dan bercampur bersama suara kereta yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Gadis tersebut mengurungkan niat bertanya pada pria yang _benar-benar_ asing ini.

Gugup akibat hal yang tak diketahui gadis tersebut, membutanya segera meraba-raba tas selempangannya dan memutuskan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk. Untuk menghilangkan gugup, dia lebih memilih untuk meminum jus jeruk tersebut. Satu, dua teguk berhasil membuatnya sedikit tenang. Sebuah suara intrkom berisi pemberitahuan tentang kereta yang telah tiba di stasiun terdegar seiring dengan laju kereta yang makin melambat, lalu berhenti.

Gadis tersebut bangkit dan hendak berjalan keluar dari kereta. Namun sebuah senggolan dari bahu seseorang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Tanpa gadis itu sadarai semua air jus jeruknya tumpah dan mengenai buku pria berkacamamata hitam tersebut, membuat buku pria itu sebagian menjadi basah. gadis yang tengah mengambil barang-barang dari tas yang berjatuhan seketika terkejut oleh sebuah suara dengan nada marah yang ditunjukan kepadannya.

"Kau membuat bukuku rusak," ucapan pria tersebut membuat gadis itu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Su-sumimasen... sumimasen..., aku akan berusaha menggantinya." gadis tersebut terlihat akan menangis dan sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Tetapi pria hanya diam, menatap bukunya yang sudah meneteskan air. Tak ditanggapinya permintaan maaf dari perempuan didepannya.

"Po-ponsel ku?" sebuah suara pelan dari gadis tersebut membuat pria berkacamata hitam itu menatap sekeliling. Dan menemukan ponsel yang tergeletak disamping kaki gadis tersebut. Pria itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan gadis yang tengah terduduk di lantai stasiun dan mencari ponselnya, padahal ponselnya ada di sebelah tangan kirinnya. Tangan kanan gadis tersebut tengah meraba-raba lantai stasiun tanpa tahu ponselnya ada di sebelah kirinya.

Tangan kirinya akhirnya bergerak dan menemukan ponselnya. Segera gadis itu berdiri dan tengah mencari sesuatu, pandangan kosongnya tak dapat membantunnya karena hanya pendengarannya yang dapat dia andalkan saat ini.

"Tu-Tuan apakah anda masih disana?" gadis itu tengah mencari pria yang dia tumpahkan jus jeruk tadi.

"..."

Ditundukkannya wajah gadis tersebut. Kecewa. Pria tersebut telah pergi tanpa meninggalkan nomor ponsel yang dapat dihubungi untuk mengganti bukunya. Dengan lunglai gadis tersebut berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun, sebuah pelajaran untuknya agar selalu memperhatikan setiap langkahnya. Diputuskannya untuk tak lagi berjalan tanpa tongkatnya. Diambilnya tongkat pendek dari tasnya, lalu menyetel panjang yang dibutuhkannya.

Sedih rasannya harus berjalan menggunakan tongkat, membuatnya seakan-akan diberi jarak yang amat jauh dari orang normal lainnya. Membuatnya semakin dekat dengan kesendirian dan kegelapan yang pasif. Padahal Nii-san mengajarkan bahwa hidup dalam kegelapan tak selamannya selalu hitam dalam pandangan, bisa juga berwarna dan hidup layaknya orang normal lainnya. Pengelihatan itu datangnnya dari hati.

Suara tongkat yang saling bertumbukkan dengan tanah dapat membantu gadis itu berjalan. Suara tongkatnya juga dapat memberitahu orang-orang sekitar untuk sekedar memberikan jalan bagi penyandang cacat seperinya. Tangga menuju pintu keluar terasa lumayan sulit untuknya. Tak mau mengulangi kecelakaan bulan lalu dengan hati-hati dihitungnya setiap anak tangga dengan tangan menggenggam erat tongkat.

"Satu... dua... tiga..." langkah demi langkah dicapainya dengan sukses. Dipijakan ke 14 flat shoe nya setengah anak tangga, membuatnya hampir tejembab kebelakang. Untungnya saja tangannya dengan sigap menggegam stang tangga, lolos dari perawatan rumah sakit membuatnya merasa amat bersyukur. Ingatannya seakan bergulir saat bulan lalu saat kakinya harus memakai gips dan penyangga kaki. Membuatnya harus berdiam di rumah selama lebih dari 3 bulan, sangat merepotkan Nii-san.

Pijakan ke 28 adalah anak tangga yang terakhir. Hitungan telah selesai dan perawatan telah dijauhkan, hari ini dia tidak terlalu sial. Diarahkan tongkatnya ke arah depan, tangannya kembali melakukan ketukan dijalan. Langkahnya berhenti ketika tongkatnya membawannya kebawah pohon yang gundul akibat musim dingin. Dikecilkan panjang tongkat lalu memasukannya kembali ke tas selempangannya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama untuk menunggu Nii-san menjemputnya. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Gadis tersebut tersenyum senang dan mengadahkan wajahnya.

"Nii-san... hari ini pulang cepat yah? hehe" tanya gadis itu senang, senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya. hari ini banyak hal yang ingin dia ceritakan pada Nii-san untuk sekedar menyita waktu Nii-san yang sibuk demi bersama Nii-san lebih lama.

"..."

"Nii-san...?"

"..."

"Nii-san ini tidak lucu, hehe.. coba buat lelucon lain,"

"..."

"Neji Nii-sa-"

"Ini aku..," sebuah suara yang tadi dicarinnya sekarang ada di depannya. Gadis itu nampak terkejut dan tak dapat merespon apapun selain pandangan kosong yang ditatap pria didepannya. Pria ini adalah pria yang sama, pria dengan buku yang basah akibat dirinnya.

"!"

TBC

.

.

Thanks for Reading...

Mind to Review?


End file.
